Hullabaloo Escapade
by JacquelynD
Summary: One of Emmetts old friends comes to town. The two of them began to prank the family, hang out and have an all around fun time. Will the rest of the family join the two in their carefree fun? What kind of fun will they have? Its just a funny story!
1. Texting

Hi guys! First off **all of this chapter is in Emmett's point of** **view even the words inside the ( ) are his.** No, i havent stopped writting Dawn however this story is just a fun story, nothing really drama or action about it just funny stuff!! I hope that you enjoy it! If you have any ideas please just let me know! Read and Review thanks Jackie

* * *

OMG! Here I am again! Sitting here; board! This teacher was just droning on about one thing or another. I know I'm in French but other then that I couldn't tell you what I was doing! Well, other then going insane! This was cruel and unusual punishment and the worst thing is I didn't do anything, for once.

What pretty birds! I was staring out the window, the only thing I could really do in this class. I could speak French perfectly and didn't need some teacher to try to make me understand high school French.

All of a sudden my pants began to vibrate. I had shoved my cell phone in my pants pocket in the morning. Speaking, well thinking, of this morning Alice was acting really weird. She is usually all happy and jumping but this morning as we were getting ready to leave she was even happier. She was the one who handed me my cell phone. I would have forgotten it. Mmmm, I wonder what is up with her.

My cell phone buzzed again in my pocket. I looked around at all the humans who were sitting next to me. No one else noticed it so I whipped out the slick, silver cell phone and put it in my lap, opening the top so I could read the text message.

_Emmett! Im board! How do you guys do it? Lexi_

Oh, Lexi! I love that girl! She is so much fun! Even when I'm having a horrible day she is able to put a smile on my face, though that is kind of her power. Allow me, all knowing Emmett to inform you! 

Lexi is a vampire who lives in London with a family similar to that of mine. (I know big words, be impressed.) She was changed in 1993, during her senior trip to London. When she was human she lived in a town near Syracuse New York. One of the family members had lost control and attacked her in the Hershey store (I know tragic!!). They took her back to the rest of the family to be changed. The girl who changed Lexi left the life style that her family had set up for her after she took a bite out of Lexi. Lexi was changed three days later and joined the family.

When my family went to visit Europe we ran into the Buston's (that's their last name if you didn't catch on). Our families quickly became friends. Lexi's power also made itself known soon after we had met them. Rosalie had gotten into a huge fight with Alice about something to deal with fashion when Lexi started to keel over in pain. Rosalie was really angry at Alice apparently and Lexi, who's powers are similar to Jaspers, felt this anger ten fold.

Ok, I'll tell you Lexi's power because I know your wondering. Lexi is able to feel others emotions and she lives what they are feeling ten fold. However, unlike Jasper she can tune it out, but she can't influence others emotions. But that doesn't stop her from making people happy when they are sad or mad. She is one of the funniest (I know not a word but suck it up! It's my story!! And what Emmett says goes…so get use to it!) People, vampires, I have ever met! She is ASOME (how I spell it, yet again…Emmett says so, so get over it!)

Her family believes that Lexi is unable to let someone go on being mad or sad, she must intervene and make them happy. She is the biggest prankster; dare devil, go getter, fun starter, idea maker, and any other fun like things. She rocks to put it simply.

I quickly pushed the reply button on my phone and typed as fast as I could back to her:

_What you talking about? your not in skool right now! Emmett_

Lexi was in London which is hours behind…or ahead…whatever…of us so she wouldn't be in school because it would be night over there. I pushed the send button and looked back at the teacher who didn't seem to notice anything, then again the girl next to me was also texting, but she was rather slow and I resisted the urge to laugh at her slowness. The familiar buzzing feeling alerted me to the new text message.

_I'm in the US! At skool! It sucks! Lexi_

Why was she in the states? She hadn't been back here since she was changed. She once told me that she didn't come back because she hated the president and refused to have to put up with his bull crap. I had to laugh because I feel the same way!

_Why u here? Where? Emmett_

Simple to the point. I glanced at the girl who was texting next to me; she was still working on that one text message, slow. I feel bad for her, it must suck being that slow! Ha! I let out a quite laugh.

_Todd and Kate fight again, couldn't take it. Had to get out! Washington Lexi_

OMG She was in the same state as us! We totally had to get the band back together and prank some people, Edward and Bella for starters!

_Us too!! Where in WA? Emmett_

I sat impatiently now waiting for her to respond.

_Port A. I don't know how to spell it Lexi_

I had to squeeze my mouth shut hard to resist laughing out loud. She never could spell; well…she sucked at spelling! But she was less then 30 minutes away with the way we drove.

_Were in Forks! When ur skool get out? Emmett_

I smiled; this must be what Alice saw. We all loved Lexi she was so full of life and laughable, and I mean both supplying the laughs and being able to laugh at!

_Now! Im ditching! I hated high skool the 1st time! I pick you up! Lexi_

She was almost as bad as me! If I could sneak out of this class I would! But of course I picked the seat furthest from the door, DUMB EMMETT DUMB!!

_K! See you soon! Text when get here Emmett_

The girl who was sitting next to me was still texting, rather slowly still. I wanted to grab her phone and do it for her. How could anyone be so slow? She was doing each letter separate! COME ON!!! T9word was made for a reason people!

_K! Lexi_

I went back to looking out the window at…nothing, big surprise not even the birds wanted to be here. Miss. Littlejohn went on and on and on about the imperfect tense…again! The human students had this teacher wrapped around their little figure. This was the fourth class she was teaching this. Plus we were supposed to have a quiz today but the humans convinced her that she didn't tell us. She was so gullible, I almost felt bad for her. This class was 80 drooling minutes long! Lexi texted me at the beginning which meant I didn't have anything at all to distract me!

I think I'm drooling I'm so board! How is it capable to be this…board! If I were alive, I would be dead right now from boredom. Finally I felt the familiar buzzing feeling of my phone.

_here. Out front! Lexi_

Current mission: Getting out of French without getting in trouble…Skill level: Low…Plan: Faking sick

I raised my hand slowly into the air. She looked at me surprised. I never said anything, or did anything in this class.

"Umm…yes Emmett?" She was nice at least to me, the slacker in the class who still always got A's.

"I don't feel well; may I please go the nurses?" She seemed surprised that I had even spoken. What did she think I was just raising my hand to stretch my arm? Wow!

"Umm…sure if you need to." She nodded toward me and I was up and out of my seat faster then should have been able for humans. Darn, slow down! Calm! I slug my backpack over my shoulder and left the room breaking into a quick ran for humans. Around the gym I ran and stopped when I saw her car.

A shiny blue VW bug sat in the parking lot along side the sidewalk. It was a new car but I knew it was hers because it was still running. I made my way over quickly to where the car was.

"Emmett!" She screamed as she jumped out of the car and ran at me. I smiled and tried to move out of her way but she just laughed and threw herself at me embracing me in a bear hug like none I had ever.

"LEXI!" I screamed back at her. At once I placed her back on her feet, grabbed her hands and started yelling and jumping up and down in a circle like I had seen the girls do many times. "Lexi, Lexi, Lexi." She laughed and hit me, playfully.

"HA! Very funny! Now lets go! I want to get as far away from…here as I can!" She shuddered as she said here and quickly turned back to her car which was still running. She was shuddering because we were still standing in front of one of the school buildings.

Lexi is about 5'6"; she has topaz eyes, blondish, straight hair. She is slim and has a round face. She was wearing plan faded jeans and a red shirt with some London band on it. (I forgot to tell you what she looked like…so here it is! Again my story so this is where I wanted to put it! GET USE TO IT)

I followed her to her car and slipped into her passenger seat. She was already in the driver's seat peeling out of the school parking lot. She slammed on the breaks before pulling onto the road. I hit my head hard on her dashboard and she just laughed at me.

"Seat belts! Which way?" She continued to laugh at me as I pointed right. I turned to look at her and smiled a huge evil smirk. "What?" Her words were nervous but this only made me laugh.

"PUNCH BUG!!" And I punched her arm HARD. She swerved over to the other side of the road having not expected me to do that. She quickly turned to glare at me.

"WE are IN the car! You are only supposed to do that when you see one!" She was scolding me but I just laughed.

"PUNCH BUG!" I punched her again but this time she had expected it and the car didn't swerve at all.

"PUNCH BUG NO PUNCH BACK!!!" She punched me as hard as she could with her right hand while keeping her left on the steering wheel. She smiled evilly back at me. "Stick that in your juice box and suck it!" She stuck her tongue out at me and turned her attention back to the road.

"Glad to have you back!" I smiled at her. None of my siblings would play these kinds of games with me. Edward and Jasper thought them childish, which yeah they are but that's what makes them so great! Rosalie and Alice were to girly to play. Bella…well Bella was human and I knew that if I even tried to be gentle Edward would still kill me. Esme and Carlisle, well, you don't really hit your parent figures and get away ungrounded.

"HA! We are going to have fun while I'm here!" She was smiling ear to ear as I pointed to where our drive way was. She slowed the car and made the sharp turn onto the weed grown driveway.

"So who we pranking first?!" She slowly turned her head to smile evilly at me. I smiled back. "Edward it is." Next to Alice he was the hardest one to get.

"I do love a challenge! Now block your mind and I'll tell you the plan." She shut the car off and I started talking quickly getting all the details of the impending doom for our dear Edward. This was going to be to much fun! Almost illegal amount of fun...na you can never have an illegal amount of fun.

"HA!" She laughed when I had finished telling her what my diabolical plan was (I know another big word! I've been reading the dictionary so get use to them). I stepped out of her car and walked toward the house.

"BEAT YOU!" She had sprinted forward and had made a mad dash for the door making it there before me.

"SO?!" I twisted my face up into a funny looking face and she laughed as I opened the door.

"Lexi!" Esme walked up to her and began to hug her as soon as we got inside the house. "Shouldn't you be in school?" I just laughed as Esme looked at me. I quickly stopped and looked at the ground when I realized she was serious.

"But it was only French!" I was using my three year old voice. Lexi just laughed but Esme became serious and pointed out the door.

"Back mister! I will entertain Lexi until you get home." I looked at Lexi and smiled.

"She skipped!" I stuck my tongue out at her but she just smiled at me before turning to face Esme. Now your going to get it! I laughed inside my head!

"We had a half day, teacher development or something like that." She just smiled at Esme, who turned her attention back to me. I could see Lexi standing behind Esme sticking her tongue smugly out at me. She had lied quickly. I had to bow my head slightly. She was good…evil but good. I could learn a lot from her.

"Back to school!" Esme's eyes told me she was serious. We missed school enough because of sunny days but she hated it when we skipped simply to skip.

"She picked me up! She told me to skip." Esme turned to face Lexi who just smiled an innocent smile.

"I didn't know where the house was…it is my fault. Sorry." She gave Esme her puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, fine Emmett, just this once!" Esme turned and walked back into the living room where she had been dusting. How did she do that? She made Esme cave after she had given her serious eyes!!

"No need for a thank you! Bowing will do!" She smiled at me. I realized that my mouth was hanging open in surprise. "Come on! We have to go get ready for when Edward gets home!" She walked over to me and closed my mouth quickly wiping her hand on her jeans. "EW!! EMMETT COODIES!!" She ran off toward the kitchen.

"I DON'T HAVE COODIES!!! ILL SHOW YOU!!!" I ran after Lexi with my tongue hanging out! I was going to lick her! No one gets away with saying I have coodies! She tripped and went flying into the kitchen. She, like Bella, wasn't the most graceful person, in Lexi's case vampire, I've met. But it worked to my advantage.

"Come here little sis! Ill show you coodies!" Lexi really was like my little sister and as I walked up towards her, she flipped around to look at me, fake fear written across her face.

"EW Emmett you better not even think about licking me!" I just smiled before bending down and licking the side of her cheek. "EEEEEEEEWWWWWW GGGGGRRRROOOOOOSSSSSS" Her face twisted into a disgusting look.

"HA! That's what you get! Now lets get ready for Edward." I turned and walked away from a stunned Lexi, she really didn't think I would do that! Ha! For once I proved her wrong. I spun around right before I was out of view shouting back at her, "Stick that in your juice box and suck it!"

I heard her laughing as she stood up, "I don't drink juice Emmett!" With that the two of us started getting ready for the prank we had planned for Edward.

* * *

Ok now is time to review. Again if you have ideas let me know:) 


	2. Happy Bunny and the Emmett Dance

K well like last time this one is all Emmett's Point of View EVEN the ( ) Ok? Sorry about the wait...this story took a back seat to everything but its back!

* * *

"Step one: Call Alice and get her in on it!" Lexi was sitting in our living room. Our plan to prank Edward was in full swing. We had stopped by the costume shop to pick up the supplies. (I didn't include this because I didn't want to mention how big of a child I was being! Lexi refused to buy me my lollypop! Hello Kitty came out with one! IT'S SO CUTE!!! Opps…I didn't want you to know that….ok one, two, three, FORGET!)

"I'm sure she already knows what we have planned!" I rolled my eyes at her.

"You're just mad cause I wouldn't buy you that five year old girls lollypop!" She made a smug face at me! Lexi made a face at me? Now that isn't something that you can get away with.

"No you didn't!" I snapped my fingers and did the head thingy that you see teen girls do in movies. Her mouth dropped open as she looked me.

"I can NOT believe you just did that!" She was dying of laughter, rolling around. "Just text Alice before I give you a swirly!"

"Fine! But just to set the record straight…you couldn't give me one!" I stuck my tongue out at her and pulled out my slick silver phone.

"Hey did you ever name your phone? Mine is named Fred!" She smiled and nodded at me. (I figured I should tell you why she asked me this. We were going swimming one day and she went to push me in the pool and I told her she couldn't cause she would kill my friend, which is my phone and she said friends need to have names….anyways back to Emmett's amazing story!)

"I named it Happy Bunny after those shirts that are so cute!" I opened my phone and started to type my message to Alice.

"Um…Emmett how many of those do you own?" She was trying not to laugh I think.

"Psh all of them! Yeah you're jealous aren't you?" She fell off the couch now cause she was laughing so hard.

"Those are girl shirts!" She responded.

"NO! Is this a girl shirt?" I opened my button down shirt to reveal a light blue shirt with the Happy Bunny on it and the words 'Lets focus on me' in white print under it. "I think NOT!"

"Umm….I'd have to go with YEAH!! Now finish the text your school day is almost over!" (They are NOT girl shirts by the way!)

"K it's done!" I handed her the phone. The message read: _We know you know the plan, so grab Bella and come to the house! _I hit the send button and waited impatiently for Alice to message back.

"So….have you beat Jasper…at anything yet?" Her smile took over her whole face.

I opened my month to retort (Yeah I know another big word…I have a lot of them so get ready!) but my phone went off. Now that we were out of school I had turned it off of silent and the best song ever, Shakira's song These Hips Don't Lie, started to play.

"Umm….are you girl? I figure I should ask…cause I might have to change your title from big brother to little sister." She smiled.

"What? What? This song is amazing!" I busted out the Emmett dance just to prove it to her. I shook my butt like Shakira does in the video. "OH!!!! BURN" I shouted at her.

"Yeah…just read it! Oh, and PLEASE NEVER do that again!" She's just mad cause she doesn't have my amazing skill that's all!

_Yeah I know! Be at house in 5 min. Be ready! Edward knows Bella is leaving class!_

So if it took me 2 min. to dance then she should be here really soon. I texted her back: _k kool! Will Bella go along with it?_

Almost right when I hit the send button my phone went off. Even though I love Alice, it was VERY annoying how she did that. She knew what I was going to say before I sent it! GGRRR! It's impossible to buy her presents for anything! I right about drove myself up a wall last year trying to figure out a way to get around her! I gave up and just threw my present at her. She says she loved it, but I know she knew about it way before I had even bought it!

Edward…wow…now that is another story trying to get around. All you have to do with him is sing the ABC's over and over and over again until he gets so annoyed that he yells at you…sometimes I just do it to annoy him even when I don't have anything to keep from him. Jasper and I make a game of it. Whoever can annoy Edward first wins!

The door opened and Alice came walking in tugging Bella along with her. Guess I should have read her message before I went down memory lane…oh well!

"Alice what is going on?" Bella didn't like surprises, but this one wasn't for her.

"Lexi, Bella. Bella, Lexi! Ok let's get it on!" I did introductions then handed Bella the package.

"What is this?" Bella held up the fake vampire fangs, the makeup blood, and the cape that we had bought earlier.

"This is Edward's prank!" Lexi spoke this time before jumping up and down in excitement.

"We have….15 minutes before he gets worried and comes home! Come on Bella lets get you ready!" Alice grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her toward the stairs.

"Gooey Gooey Gum Drops this is going to be fun!" Yeah, I know dumb saying, but I never get to pull one over on Edward….so I was going to enjoy it and don't you try to stop me!

* * *

Review with ideas or whatever :) Next Chapter: Edward's Prank 


	3. Edwards Prank

Sorry that its been so long since I have been writing but I am back:) Remember this is ALL Emmett's point of view even the words in the ( ). Ok enjoy! And tell me what you think about it and what you think they should do to Carlisle! I need some help there :)

* * *

"Alice what is going on?" I could hear Bella whining at Alice upstairs in the bathroom!

"Bella don't be such a spoil sport!" I shouted up the stairs. Lexi and I were busy getting the downstairs all set up! This was going to be SO much! Better then that time when I throw frogs into Jaspers shower! What? He was singing!

"Emmett if Edward kills you it's not my fault!" Bella was shouting down the stairs at me! I just laughed…wait…

"Alice?" Was Edward really going to hurt me! Last time I pranked him I had taken all of his CD's and hid them in my room. In their cases though I put burned copies of rap. Lets just say that Edward was not to happy to hear 50 Cent Candy Shop playing while Bella was over. I had to hide for a while cause of that one.

"Emmett we need more spider web over here." Lexi yelled.

"Wow…you did that fast!" I turned around to face the stairs. Everything was perfect! MMMHHHHHHWWWWW (That's my evil laugh by the way).

"Been working on that laugh I see." Lexi joked.

"Yeah and it's still better then yours will ever be!" I stuck my tongue out at her and ran up the stairs to get everything ready.

"Emmett don't you dare come in here!" Alice shouted through the door.

"Gr! I hate your power Alice!" I yelled back at her. One day! One day I will find away around her power and then POW watch out cause it's going to Emmett time!

"That's just cause you're mad that you can't pull one over on me!" I could hear her smile! Is that possible…cause I swear I could!

"Psh Whatever talk to the hand!" I stuck my hand out to the bathroom door as I walked past.

"Umm…yeah! You positive your not a girl Emmett?" Lexi yelled up the stairs.

"IF YOU DON'T STOP CALLING ME A GIRL!!"

"What you going to do? Sing me to death!" I could hear Alice and Bella laughing through the door.

"Not funny! I will have you know that my voice is very wonderful thank you very much!" I put my hands on my hips and thrust my chest out. Lexi just started laughing.

"OMG you are SUCH a little girl!" I snapped! I mean you know how bulls get mad when they see red? Well I was seeing red but I was already mad. I charged down the stairs and stopped right in front of her.

"You take that back right now! You hear me! I am a big strong man!" I flexed to show off my muscles.

"Mmmm…sure ok!" She smiled at me. Mental note: Don't forget to prank Lexi back really bad before she leaves; oh and mental note number two: we need cheese spray.

"Emmett Edward is going to be here in two minutes." Alice called down the stairs.

"OK places everyone!" I always wanted to say that! I would make such a great director of a movie one day!

"Emmett is all of this! My living room looks like a hunted house!" Esme walked into the room. Oops…mental note number three: remember to tell Esme when we are planning a prank.

"Its for Edwards prank." I gave her my famous puppy dog eyes! No one can resist my puppy dog eyes.

"Stop with those creepy eyes! Just clean up when you are finished." What? She didn't like my puppy dog eyes?! You have got to be kidding! They are AMAZING!

"Yeah ok we will." I hung my head low…Esme resisted my eyes! What has this world come to! Its horrible!

"Emmett Edward is about to come up the drive way!" Alice shouted down the stairs at me!

"Ok! Everyone sing the ABC's in their heads and get to your places! Quite on set!" I shouted as I ran to my hiding place.

This was going to be amazing! Wait! Stop thinking! A B C D E F G, mmmm I wonder if Bella will share her cheeseburger with me, Emmett STOP! H I J K L M N O P. The front door opened and Edwards prank was in full swing!

I pushed the on button to the smoke machine. The room quickly filled with the crisp white cloud of smoke. It danced off of the spider webs that had been placed over the banister and up the stairs. Creepy music was being played in the kitchen and it floated into the room. (Wow! I should totally write a book!)

"Esme? Bella?" Edward called out into the darkness. A shadow of a creature appeared at the top of the stairs. Their cape swaying in the wind.

"I want to suck your blood! MMMUUUUAAAAHHHHAAAHHHHAAAHHHHAAA!" Alice shone the spotlight toward to figure. Bella came into focus.

"I want to suck your blood!" She had lowered her voice to sound deep and scary. She opened her mouth and the fake fangs shown. Trickles of fake blood poured out her mouth as she started to walk toward the stairs. Her cape was swaying with her as she walked. Edward just stared at her wide eyed as she made her way down the stairs. I made my grand appearance then!

"Ah! Its Dracula!" I ran in front of Bella who was standing at the foot of the stairs now. (I was honestly surprised that she made it all the way down without tripping on her cape)

"Its lunch time!" Bella smiled toward me, she was trying her hardest not laugh as she grabbed me in a hug and pretended to bit me. "Yummy!" She said as she looked up at Edward. I fell to the ground pretending to be dead. As she walked past me though she got her foot caught up on her cap and she fell forward. Edward who had been standing in front of us just wide eyed with his mouth open rushed forward to save her.

I swear if the two of them were any more like Superman and that chick girl I would be so jealous. Once I asked Rose to trip for me so I could catch her and she just stared at me like I was crazy! Just once I want to the hero! I will show the world!! You just wait! Super Emmett! My chest will have a huge S and E all cool looking on it!

"Emmett…umm…" Edward just looked me. Bella was sitting in his lap on the floor. Her fangs still in and the fake blood drying on her cheeks. She just started laughing at me!

"What are you wearing?" Edward asked.

"What? I had to dress to the part. Der!" I was wearing short pants and a little top with Hello Kitty on it. It was cute! I love this outfit, but don't tell Rose I have it!

"Yeah…ok!" Bella couldn't contain her laughter a second longer. Alice and Lexi came out of their hiding spots and joined in the laughing.

"You should have seen your face Edward! You looked like you were going to pee yourself!" Lexi said between giggles.

"Have you seen what Emmett is wearing?" Edward had started to laugh too.

"You know what! Stop dissing the outfit!" I crossed my arms and looked at him! "Back off Mr…Mr…white shirt!" Oh I totally just got him! HA!

"So…next we should Carlisle!" Alice had stopped laughing as an evil look came to her eyes.


End file.
